La rosa negra, ya no florecerá más
by Glow 241O
Summary: Embárcate en la historia de Tricky, un argoniano con sangre de dragón que fue capturado a manos de la malvada LeBlanc, quien le humilló y le encerró en las mazmorras. Oculto durante años de la luz del Sol, un día logró salir de allí, aterrizando en un río que le llevó a... Demacia.
1. Epílogo

_Los personajes de __**L**__eague __**O**__f__** L**__egends pertenecen exclusivamente a __**R**__IOT __**G**__AMES._

* * *

**Epílolo**

**Algo extraño en las afueras de Demacia.**

**A** las afueras de Demacia, en un pequeño riachuelo se encontraba una criatura extraña, tendida con medio cuerpo en el agua y medio en la nevada tierra.

Era invierno, comenzaba a nevar y los hermosos pero helados copos de nieve se depositaban en el cuerpo, aparentemente fallecido de aquel ser.

Desde una de las torres demacianas que custodiaban las entradas a las tierras, un guardia dio la voz de alerta de que alguien estaba irrumpiendo el río. Los altos cargos de Demacia, se cargaron con armas y rápidamente acudieron a las puertas que daban paso a aquel río donde esa criatura yacía inmóvil. Garen, el que podría decirse más poderoso de Demacia, junto con su compañero y amigo Jarvan IV.

Lentamente se agacharon y Jarvan, con su lanza dio varios toques a aquella criatura que... Ni si quiera se inmutaba.

—¿Qué es ésto?— Preguntó el príncipe Demaciano a sus compañeros.

—Creo que es un argoniano.— Comentó un joven rubio desde detrás.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, Ezreal?— Le preguntó extrañado Garen.

—Bueno, sabes que soy un explorador...— Se acercó cuidadosamente, posicionándose detrás de Garen, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de éste, que yacía agachado de rodillas frente al argoniano. —Y he visto muchas cosas... Éste concretamente tiene sangre de dragón si no me equivoco... Su piel rugosa y de color rojo... Me gustaría ver de qué color son sus ojos, si son amarillos será un argoniano verdadero con sangre real de dragón.— Comentó y bastante impulsivo, se agachó al lado de Garen, tomando la cara, aparentemente sin vida de la criatura, abriéndolo el párpado del ojo izquierdo. —Lo es, es un verdadero argoniano con sangre de dragón.— Se levantó y ante la mirada de todos los presentes, se alejó unos pasos, seguidos de Garen y Jarvan, los cuales comenzaron a hablar y especular sobre cómo había llegado a tierras Demacianas un ser tan extraño.

Por otra parte, una pequeña rubita que merodeaba por ahí a causa de haber seguido a su hermano, se acercó sigilosa y algo nerviosa al argoniano, se agachó de rodillas y se sentó sobre sus piernas, tomó la cabeza de la criatura y la apoyó en sus muslos, acariciando suavemente la rugosa y áspera piel de éste.

—No me imagino cuánto habrás sufrido para llegar hasta aquí... A saber la clase de...— Antes de acabar la frase, los ojos del argoniano se abrieron con dificultad, se le veía débil y a causa del frío no podía articular palabra aunque lo intentara. —¿Intentas decirme algo?— Preguntó sorprendida Lux con la respiración algo entrecortada. La criatura no habló, sólo le entregó, de la bolsa color marrón de cuero que portaba a un lado, un diario de piel de animal, color algo amarillento y con el cierre roto. Luxanna miró cómo su hermano aún estaba charlando con Jarvan y Ezreal, y sin pensarlo más veces, tomó el diario y lo guardó en su pechera, cuando ésto ocurrió, el argoniano volvió a desmayarse.

—Lo llevaremos al médico del reino y comprobaremos si está muerto, si vive lo encerraremos en el calabozo hasta que nos de una explicación.— Sentenció el príncipe Jarvan.

Ya en el reino de Demacia, el argoniano yacía aún en el médico, tanto Garen como Jarvan se quedaron para ver el diagnóstico, pero Ezreal se fue a su casa y Lux simplemente se perdió por las calles demacianas, en busca de un lugar donde nadie pudiera verla leyendo aquel diario tan extraño y deteriorado. En un callejón sin salida algo oscuro y nevado, se sentó en una esquina tapada por unos cubos de basura plateados y mugrientos.

—Veamos quién eres...— Comentó en voz baja mientras abría el diario de aquel extraño ser.


	2. El diario

_Los personajes de __**L**__eague __**O**__f__** L**__egends pertenecen exclusivamente a __**R**__IOT __**G**__AMES._

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**El diario.**

_11 Jun 1985._** H**oy es mi décimo cumpleaños y papá me ha comprado un diario... No sé bien para qué sirve y dicen que ésto es cosa de chicas. Pero él dice que un día servirá para algo... Bien, pues aún no le he encontrado sentido, no creo que me sirva para nada ¡Le odio!

_14 Jun 1985._ Hola diario, hoy he discutido con mi madre, ella dice que las verduras son buenas para la mente y la fuerza... Pero yo creo que la carne es mejor.

_24 Jun 1985._ Odio ésto, se me olvida escribir... No quiero éste diario ¡NO VOLVERÉ A ESCRIBIR!

_17 Nov 1993._ Dije que jamás volvería a escribir, pero ya me ves cinco años más tarde aquí estoy... Algo extraño está pasando en el pueblo, una mujer ha venido y dice que nos va a librar de nuestra maldición. Ha matado a nuestros dragones... Y a mi padre. No sé qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante, a mis dieciocho años no tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer sólo en ésta vida. Mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre era lo único que me quedaba... Bueno, él y Yainiro mi dragón. Siempre os querré...

12 Ene 1994. LeBlanc. Así se llama la hija de puta que mató a mi padre y a todos los que no quisieron someterse a sus servicios. Ahora mismo soy su siervo, le di pena cuando le conté que era huérfano de padres... Pero no sabe que fue ella quien los mató... Maldita. Un día conseguiré mi venganza.

16 Ene 1994. Creo que me estoy ganando su confianza, he estado en una importante reunión sirviendo algunas bebidas y no me ha dicho que me retirara, es más, se ha puesto a acariciarme la cabeza... ¡COMO SI FUERA UN ANIMAL! Bueno, es cierto que mi aspecto no me ayuda a negar eso... Pero no me siento así, me siento persona, con sentimientos... Y uno de ellos es la venganza y la ira, que un día descargaré contra ella.

25 Feb 1994. Hoy LeBlanc me ha pedido que debía satisfacerla y... He tenido que masturbarla. Sí, he tenido que hacer semejante asquerosidad, jamás me había sentido tan humillado desde la muerte de mi padre.

2 Jul 1994. Sé que no he escrito mucho últimamente, pero traigo noticias frescas, LeBlanc ahora quiere que nos convirtamos en guerreros y demos caza a todos los altos cargos demacianos. La verdad no sé quiénes son ésos pero me dan pena, pues según lo que LeBlanc y un tal Swain estaban hablando... Van a ir al grano, matarlos. Según LeBlanc me ha contado, Jarvan hizo que ella perdiera su poder en Demacia, ella era la reina y él y su padre la desterraron inventándose mentiras... Después de éso, Swain también me ha contado cosas horribles sobre ése pobre Jarvan IV, no me imagino lo que le espera.

17 Ago 2000. Tengo veinticinco años y aún sigo con la puta ésta, en repetidas ocasiones desde que dejé de escribir, me ha obligado a satisfacerla más veces e incluso he tenido que foll... Bueno, tener sexo con ésa mugrosidad. Mi primera vez, a los veinticinco años y con la mujer que mató a mi padre, manda huevos. Me he dado cuenta de que he desperdiciado mi vida buscando una venganza que no puedo llevar a cabo, es demasiado poderosa... No sé qué hacer.

24 Dic 2008. Estuve toda una vida planeando una venganza digna de mi padre y de mi dragón pero... Ahora estoy en los calabozos, está oscuro y hace frío. Llevo sin comer más de dos días, bebo el agua que se filtra por los conductos pero... No creo aguantar más así, necesito algo para escapar de aquí.

16 Mar 2009. En todo éste tiempo no pude escribir dado al frío, mis dedos estaban congelados y casi no podía moverme de la cama... Si es que a ésto se le puede llamar cama. Me han traído comida de vez en cuando, LeBlanc baja a visitarme a veces y me dice que me echa de menos pero que he sido un chico muy malo al intentar matarla. Hija de puta, un día conseguiré que te mueras de asco y que sufras tanto como yo estoy sufriendo aquí.

17 Mar 2009. Hoy me aburro, no sé qué escribir. Soy el único que está en el calabozo y la verdad no sé porqué... Bueno, imagino que LeBlanc no tendrá a nadie, porque los matará a todos. ¿Por qué a mí no?

11 Jun 2009. Hoy hace treinta y cuatro años mi padre me regaló éste diario... Cómo lo odié cuando me lo compró... Decía que ésto era de niñas y sin embargo mírame ahora, pienso que ojalá hubiera escrito mucho más de lo que hay ahora. Recuerdo a mi padre y a mi dragón, mi adorado Yainiro... Cómo los hechos de menos, ojalá pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar todo ésto... Quizás ahora estaría casado con una linda argoniana y hubiéramos tenido dos preciosas criaturas y... ¿Qué más da? Toda mi vida se la he regalado a una zorra que me ha humillado como le ha dado la gana... Pero juro por mi padre y por Yainiro que yo, Tricky buscaré la venganza en el momento más inesperado, y que el día que le llegue la hora a LeBlanc, será lenta y agonizante.

23 Oct 2013 Estoy a punto de cometer una locura, he estado cavando durante muchísimo tiempo, un agujero por donde salir al exterior, lo he cavado con un cuchillo y una cuchara... No sé cómo he llegado a hacer un agujero tan grande, pero está claro que mis garras me han ayudado bastante... En fin, creo que ya queda poco para salir de éste zulo, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí metido, pero juro que ya me queda poco... Aunque tengo una pequeña duda. ¿Qué habrá en el exterior? Hace frío, y gracias a mi diario sé que es Octubre y a qué año estamos y todo eso... Pero bueno, sólo deseo que la caída no sea muy alta.

26 Nov. Voy a saltar, LeBlanc hoy ha venido en persona a traerme la comida, y por poco me pilla. He tapado el agujero con una manta que me ha dado para el frío... Aunque no abriga una mierda, menos es nada. En fin, he comido y me siento con algo de fuerzas, he visto que hoy está nevando, así que quizás es un buen día porque pasaré desapercibido entre la ventisca... He mirado hacia abajo y la caída es bastante arriesgada, pero no pienso desperdiciar más años de mi vida aquí, mi venganza no estará en ésta mazmorra... Debo pedir ayuda. ¡Voy a saltar, que los dragones se apiaden de mi alma!

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal va la historia? Espero que vaya siendo de vuestro agrado. Yo he tenido unos cuantos problemas con el tema de los años y todo eso, no me cuadraban bien xD. PEEERO, aquí está, el primer capítulo de... No sé cuántos, pero la verdad estoy disfrutando muchísimo con ella y espero que vosotros leyéndola. ¡Un saludo!_


	3. Déjame ayudarte

_Los personajes de __**L**__eague __**O**__f__** L**__egends pertenecen exclusivamente a __**R**__IOT __**G**__AMES._

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Déjame ayudarte.**

—**É**sta criatura no está muerta, pero mi príncipe si ahora lo lleva a los calabozos le condenaría a ello. Déjeme tenerlo en observación durante unos días, pues padece hipotermia y desnutrición... Compréndame, soy médico y como tal tengo compasión de todo ser, mi deber es ayudar.— El médico demaciano, con súplica en sus ojos y las manos apoyadas en la cabeza del argoniano, quien yacía aún inconsciente en una cama de sábanas blancas, suplicaba a su príncipe que le dejara tenerlo unos días con él, pues como bien dijo, estaba al borde de la muerte.

—Jarvan, creo que deberías hacer caso del médico, él sabe más que nosotros sobre la salud.— Comentó Garen, sentado en un sillón negro mirando con algo de lástima al pobre ser.

—¿Y si cuando despierte le hace daño? No puedo tolerar que el médico más importante del reino muera a manos de un ser que no sabemos ni de dónde viene.— Jarvan, enfadado, tomó un vaso de cristal y se sirvió un poco de agua de una jarra de barro que había en una encimera, bebió agua y ante las miradas atentas de Garen y el médico, se tranquilizó. Bajó la cabeza y se acercó al médico. —Si pasa algo, abandona ésta sala, si es necesario construiremos otro centro, pero no pongas en riesgo tu vida por ésta cosa.— Comentó con algo de desprecio el príncipe.

Era lógico que Jarvan IV sintiera miedo y agobio, su mejor médico quería cuidar de una criatura de la que no sabía nada y la seguridad de sus ciudadanos estaba por encima de cualquier cosa como buen príncipe que era. Aún así, abandonó la sala del médico dirigiéndose a su hogar junto con Garen.

Por otro lado, la pequeña Luxanna que por fin había acabado de leer el diario, estaba anonadada y boquiabierta en aquel callejón oscuro. La ventisca había amainado pero ella aún yacía sentada y cubierta de nieve tras aquellos cubos de basura. —Increíble...— Aún perpleja por la historia de Tricky, el argoniano, se levantó portando el libro en las manos y espolsándose un poco la nieve de los hombros y la cabeza, salió de aquel escondrijo para dirigirse al médico, donde suponía que su hermano y Jarvan llevaron al malherido.

Entró a la estancia, había que decir que el médico de Demacia era uno de los lugares que más había costado de hacer, pero a pesar de eso estaban contentos, pues era grande y espacioso, los caídos en batalla o heridos por enfermedades yacían gustosa y lujosamente disponiendo de una habitación para cada uno, con todo lo necesario. También disponían de médicos y enfermeros, tanto mujeres como varones, bien cualificados para su trabajo.

Llegando por fin a la puerta donde yacía Tricky, miró por la pequeña ventana redonda posicionada arriba de la puerta de metal, y ahí lo vio, estaba despierto y miraba por la ventana, un paisaje hermoso de una Demacia nevada. Lux suspiró y agarrando bien el libro entre sus dos pequeñas manos, con el hombro impulsó lentamente la puerta, sin hacer mucho ruido y entró a la habitación.

—Hola, pequeña.— Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, seguido de un pequeño sobresalto emitido por la dama luminosa, quien se asustó un poco, pues pensó que había sido lo suficientemente sigilosa como para que no la escuchara. —¿No vas a saludar a un pobre malherido?— Preguntó el argoniano, aún sin mirarla.

—B-buenos días.— Algo asustada, Lux se acercó al sillón color negro, donde anteriormente se había sentado su hermano Garen, y se apoyó en el brazo de éste, quedando enfrente de la cama donde yacía Tricky. Carraspeó, vaciló unos segundos y se dispuso a hablar. —He leído el diario que me diste.— Comentó posándolo sobre la cama y arrastrándolo por la blanca sábana hasta toparse con la cadera tapada por la misma, del argoniano.

—Bien pequeña, eso quería. No deseo vuestro mal... Solo pretendía escapar, si soy molestia me iré, pero no quiero volver a entrar a un calabozo... jamás.— El argoniano lentamente giró la cabeza hacia la pequeña rubia desconcertada, yacía inmóvil ante él, sus ojos amarillos como el sol la embriagaron, eran fríos, como su pasado. Una pequeña y tímida lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Lux.

—No, Jarvan no te encerrará.— Con su diestra, el argoniano lentamente secó la lágrima y le sonrió, volviendo a apoyar sus manos en la sábana, mirando de nuevo por la ventana. —Has sufrido mucho... Desde pequeño. Tu padre... Él se sacrificó por ti, estoy segura y tú... ¡Tú necesitas matar a LeBlanc!— Levantándose de su asiento, Lux rodeó la cama, quedando al otro lado mirando a los ojos al argoniano. —Déjame ayudarte, Tricky.— El argoniano, que yacía con la mirada perdida entre las hermosas montañas de Demacia, notó cómo el corazón le dio un vuelco... En muchos años nadie había pronunciado su nombre con tanto ahínco... Es más, nadie le había llamado por su nombre, no desde que su padre murió. El treinteañero miró a la joven con algo de vergüenza y suspiró.

—Hacía mucho que nadie me nombraba...— Melancólico, recordaba a su padre.

—¿Cuál es tu plan de venganza?— Preguntó la demaciana decidida a ayudarle.

—No creo que puedas ayudarme...— Suspiró.

—Tricky, esa tía quiere matar a mi hermano y a mi príncipe... Necesito saber qué debemos hacer para derrotarla, tú eres una pieza clave en ésta batalla que va a comenzar dentro de poco. En tu diario lo pone... Si le digo a mi hermano los planes de LeBlanc, te ayudará, no serás enemigo...— Luxanna, tomó las frías y rugosas manos Tricky, quien avergonzado y algo sonrojado la miró. Los ojos azules de Lux le capturaron, tener a una mujer así de hermosa tan cerca, hizo que casi perdiera la cordura y decirle que sí a todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo pero...

—No, no puedo hacer eso, si atacáis vosotros sabrá que he sido yo, pues posiblemente esté buscándome... Y no puedo poner en peligro a una ciudad entera, por un plan de venganza mío.— Sentenció.

—Nosotros ya estamos en peligro... Ella va a atacar en cualquier momento.— Soltando las manos de Tricky, Lux se acercó a la ventana, y dando la espalda a su compañero de habitación, miró cómo volvía a nevar. —Debemos atacar primero...— Susurró dolida por el echo de que posiblemente hubiera una nueva guerra con Noxus.

—Oye... ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto? Debo suponer que eres Luxanna, LeBlanc en alguna ocasión te mencionó como "la niñata luminosa esa, Luxanna".— Rió un poco, pues el aspecto de Lux no ayudaba mucho a negar la descripción de LeBlanc.

—¿En serio?— Se dio la vuelta, mirándole algo enfadada. —¿Y de qué te ríes?— Le preguntó con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno...— Carraspeó intentando dejar de reír, suspiró y le miró algo más serio, pero con una media sonrisa en los labios. —Eres una niña, bastante pequeña y delgadita...— Sonrió con ternura, a lo que Lux se sonrojó notoriamente.

—N-¡No soy tan pequeña!— Dijo alzando un poco la voz, a lo que el argoniano soltó una carcajada y destapándose la sábana, se levantó de la cama quedando al lado de la demaciana.

—¿Ah, no?— Preguntó con tono de superioridad el argoniano, sonriendo de nuevo y mirándola con algo de dulzura.

—Vaya...— Lux se quedó mirando al ser de arriba a abajo, le sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas o más, a su lado ella era completamente enana, como un Yordle. Alzó la vista y le miró a los ojos. Los dos rieron.

El argoniano volvió a tumbarse en la cama, tapándose de nuevo con las sábanas blancas, Lux miró el pequeño reloj que yacía en la mesita de noche, se dio cuenta de que eran ya las nueve y media y pensó que su hermano estaría esperándola para cenar.

—Supongo que he de irme ya... Mañana vendré de nuevo a convencerte de que me dejes ayudarte.— Con decisión en su mirada, la pequeña demaciana abandonó el cuarto despidiéndose con la mano del argoniano desde detrás de la ventana redonda de la puerta metálica.

Ya sólo en la habitación, Tricky tomó el diario que Lux había dejado encima de la cama anteriormente, lo pegó así abrazándolo y notó un olor extraño... Lo acercó a su nariz y olía bien, como a... flores, era el mismo olor que notó cuando Lux entró a la habitación. Sonrió y metió el diario en el cajón que había en la mesa de noche, se quedó mirando la ventana y cerró los ojos.

—"Y pensar que si LeBlanc logra llevar a cabo su plan ella... desaparecería, para siempre"— Los ojos de Tricky se abrieron como platos al imaginar la sonrisa llena de luz de esa pequeña demaciana, apagarse para siempre. —Quizás deba dejar que me ayude.— Susurró seriamente, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, para dormir.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí! El segundo capítulo de ésta historia ya está subido. Espero que estéis disfrtándola tanto como yo al escribirla._

_Un abrazo, y nos leemos en el siguiente._


	4. Con mi siguiente truco

_Los personajes de __**L**__eague __**O**__f____**L**__egends pertenecen exclusivamente a __**R**__IOT __**G**__AMES._

**Capítulo 3.**

**Con mi siguiente truco...**

—¡Buenos días!— Como un terremoto Lux apareció por la puerta con una energía digna de un volcán, abrió las ventanas, subió las persianas dejando entrar los relucientes rayos del Sol y se sentó en el sillón que yacía al lado de la cama donde reposaba el argoniano, aún con los ojos cerrados. —¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?— Comentó la rubia.

—Lux... Ahora mismo mi cerebro está apagado, me gustaría descansar un poco.— Tricky aún estaba en trance, fue demasiado repentina la entrada de la pequeña demaciana.

Se rascó la sien con las yemas de los dedos, y relajado, entreabrió los ojos posando su mirada en ella, y entonces no supo qué era más resplandeciente, si el Sol o la sonrisa de Lux.

Avergonzado, se tapó la cara con las manos, simulando rascarse pero simplemente quería evitar que le viera sonrojado.

—¿Tricky? Respóndeme vamos, simplemente sí o no.— Hizo un pequeño gruñido y el argoniano simplemente rió y la miró de nuevo.

—He pensado que no estaría mal que me acompañaras.— La pequeña rubia infló su pecho y apretó las manos a punto de dar un grito de alegría, pero Tricky le hizo una señal con el dedo para que se contuviera un momento. —Pero hay una condición.— Lux asintió y se puso algo más seria, sin dejar de sonreír. —Si hubiera cualquier atisbo, si pasara cualquier cosa que te hiciera correr peligro...— Paró un segundo mirando las sábanas blancas, suspiró y miró por la ventana. —Entonces corre lo más lejos que puedas y escapa.— Antes de que pudiera continuar con su heroico discurso la rubia le cortó de golpe.

—No.— Lux se levantó del sillón y rodeó la cama para ponerse enfrente de él, esta vez no estaba sonriendo, estaba muy seria y con las manos a ambos lados apretadas en puños. —Leí tu diario, leí lo que LeBlanc quiere hacer y lucharé contigo hasta el final.— Tricky anonadado por su gran madurez, parpadeó varias veces y luego deshizo ese incómodo silencio.

—Vale... Está bien.— Entonces Luxana abrazó al argoniano, y éste se quedó helado.

—Te prometo que no volverá a pasarte nada.— Susurró. —Yo te protegeré.— Deshizo el abrazo y aún con las manos en los hombros del mayor, volvió a sonreír.

—"Lux..."— La pequeña dijo algo de que debía irse a informar a su hermano y al príncipe pero no atendió mucho, ya que parecía que para él no había pasado el tiempo, pues aún sentía el reconfortante abrazo que la pequeña demaciana le había brindado.

Ya en el gran palacio de Demacia, Lux recorrió todo el pasillo y en la sala de reuniones se encontró con su hermano mayor Garen y con Xin Zhao quienes hablaban sobre algo que ella no entendió. Les explicó lo del diario, lo que había hablado con Tricky y todo lo que LeBlanc planeaba hacer a Demacia.

—Debemos ser cautos...— Comentó Xin Zhao.

—Lo sé, tenemos que trazar un plan detenidamente. Lux, avisa a Tricky de que todo estará listo para su recuperación, no dejaremos que nada pase a nuestra amada Demacia.— Se enacró Garen con el puño apretado en la mesa.

—Bien, ahora mismo se lo comentaré.— Los ojos de Lux brillaban, por fin podría despertar todo ese poder que ella sabía que tenía... Por fin podría demostrarle a todos que no era una niña rubia y tonta, era más, mucho más.— Corrió de nuevo por el pasillo cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino, tirándola al suelo.

—Discúlpame pequeña demaciana, déjame echarte una mano.— Dado al golpe, Lux yacía mirando al suelo rascándose la cabeza.

—Qué daño...— Murmuró. Levantó la vista mirando la mano que esa persona le brindaba para ayudarla, era grande y estaba algo arrugada. —Gra...— Antes de que pudiera hablar un extraño sonido proveniente del señor le llamó la atención, dirigió la mirada hacia el rostro de aquel hombre y en el hombro izquierdo de éste yacía posado un cuervo negro y con los ojos rojos como la sangre, Lux desvió la mirada hacia la cara de aquel señor mientras se incorporaba. Era calvo y tenía una mirada penetrante, podía tocarte el alma y arrancártela en un segundo, la pequeña demaciana se sintió mareada, miró su mano, la cual aún sostenía aquel extraño hombre. —¿QUÉ ES ESTO?— Chilló asustada al ver cómo una sombra negra se apoderaba de su mano y subía por su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello y finalmente la cubrió por completo haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

Entre las sombras de una esquina, apareció una bella mujer de cabello oscuro como la noche, con dos marcas en los ojos y con un gran bastón en su mano.

—Bien Swain, ya tenemos a la pequeña niñita de Demacia, vámonos.— La morena se acercó cautelosa a su aliado, miró a todas direcciones dándose cuenta de que nadie los divisaba y con su bastón dio un sonoro golpe en el suelo y un humo violeta rodeó a los tres, haciéndolos aparecer fuera del palacio, en los jardines. —Vayámonos querido.—Tiró una rosa negra al suelo y rió maléficamente mientras tomaba a Lux en volandas mirando cómo Swain se transformaba en un enorme cuervo negro, entonces posó a la demaciana encima de él y ella se sentó de lado en la espalda del noxiano, el cual alzó el vuelo hacia La Rosa Negra.

—Ésta vez, sí lo haremos bien.— LeBlanc agarró fuertemente con una mano a Lux para que no cayera y con la otra se agarró a las oscuras plumas de Swain mientras sentía el gélido viento en la cara, esperando llegar a su hogar para trazar el plan que les llevaría a la victoria contra Demacia.

Mientras, en el hospital, Tricky hacía rato que deambulaba sin rumbo en la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba. Le habían traído la comida, una rica sopa de verduras pero no tenía hambre, le había dado unos cuantos sorbos pero el echo de que la pequeña demaciana no volviera ni supiera nada de ella le hacía morir por dentro. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

—¿Tricky, no?— Un robusto hombre apreció, mirando al argoniano con ojos entre curiosidad e incertidumbre.

—Así es, siento todo ésto.— Comentó agachando la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Demacia y Noxus siempre han tenido muchas disputas...— Miró al suelo. —Ojalá eso no fuera así, es duro saber que tienes enemigos, en Demacia enseñamos a los niños a que hay que amar y respetar a todo ser viviente, no hay que herir... Pero si nos hieren, no vamos a quedarnos quietos.— La voz de Garen sonó firme en toda la habitación, sus palabras conmovieron a Tricky, el cual le sonrió y su sonrisa fue devuelta.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirándose, pero Garen calló en la cuenta de algo.

—¿Te ha informado Lux?— Le preguntó adentrándose un poco más en la habitación.

—¿Lux?— El argoniano miró a Garen con incertidumbre, y éste simplemente asintió mirando la sopa de verduras a medio acabar. —Lux no ha venido por aquí, Garen.— Comentó serio mirándole con ojos de terror.

Garen sin mirar a Tricky, apretó fuertemente la manzana que había cogido de la bandeja de la comida de Tricky. —¿Qué?— Casi en un susurro ahogado, el demaciano soltó la pieza de fruta y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo más, un soldado de la guardia real irrumpió en la habitación con algo entre las manos. Miró a Garen horrorizado y luego a Tricky.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó Garen acercándose al soldado mirándole las manos.

—El príncipe me ha ordenado que le haga saber que ésto se ha encontrado en los jardines del palacio.— El joven abrió las manos y Garen no cabía en si de ira y asombro.

—¡Maldición! Tengo que hablar con el príncipe urgentemente.— Se giró para mirar a Tricky quien no entendía nada y le miró fíjamente. — Argoniano, espero que estés listo para mañana porque la guerra ya ha comenzado.— Dicho ésto tomó lo que el soldado portaba en las manos y lo tiró a la cama, se giró y le hizo una señal al soldado para que se encaminara hacia el palacio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tricky al quedarse solo, bajó la mirada hacia la cama y sus ojos se abrieron, casi se le salían de las órbitas. Una hermosa rosa negra yacía allí, encima de su cama. El corazón se le aceleró a un ritmo frenético y su mente comenzó a imaginarse todas las atrocidades que LeBlanc podría hacerle a su dulce e inocente demaciana.

—"Lux..."— Contuvo la respiración por varios segundos intentando no llorar, pues eso no le serviría de nada. Mañana el príncipe y Garen vendrían a por él y la batalla comenzaría.

Se acercó a la cama tomando al rosa entre sus dedos y la olió. Ese olor tan particular, le hacía recordar a LeBlanc y el odio se incrementó, se giró y tiró la rosa por la ventana en un acto de furia, y se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando al cielo. —No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima...— Apretó sus puños y simplemente esperó al día siguiente.

Espero que si la lees me dejes algún que otro comentario para saber tu opinión y si debo o no cambiar algo. ¡Muchas gracias! Nos leemos.


	5. Ansiada libertad

_Los personajes de __**L**__eague __**O**__f__**L**__egends pertenecen exclusivamente a __**R**__IOT __**G**__AMES._

**Nota de la autora: **La primera parte de éste capítulo estará narrado desde la perspectiva de Lux, y la letra en _cursiva_ serán los pensamientos dentro de la narración; luego volverá la narración normal de tercera persona. Sin más que añadir, muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**Ansiada libertad.**

**Narración desde los ojos de Lux.**

**F**río, no notaba más que frío dentro de aquel extraño zulo sin ventanas donde me habían metido. A mi derecha había una sopa, no tenía muy buena pinta y ni si quiera estaba caliente ¿Para qué molestarme en probarla? Miré hacía mi izquierda y había una cama, o al menos un intento de ella pues era un mero colchón roto con algunos muelles saliendo de la tela. Suspiré y miré al frente, donde sabía que estaba la puerta metálica que daba a una sala oscura iluminada únicamente por la tenue luz de una vela que estaba a punto de consumirse. _¿Qué significa todo ésto?_ Mi mente era un caos permanente las preguntas sin respuesta que formulaba mi cerebro estaban logrando que me volviera loca.

Asustada y temblorosa, me levanté del suelo donde estaba sentada y me acerqué a aquella puerta metálica, agarré las frías barras de hierro y comencé a mover mis manos en ellas, intentando romper la estúpida puerta. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos como una cascada, tenía miedo y estaba asustada. _¿Por qué yo?_ Sollocé fuertemente y luego di un grito ahogado, apoyé mi cabeza entre mis manos, posando mi frente en uno de las barras metálicas y cerré los ojos fuertemente, dejando que mis lágrimas emanaran sin vergüenza, no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapada.

—No llores, pequeña.— Abrí los ojos y miré a través de mi desaliñado cabello rubio, me aparté algunos mechones con una de mis manos y luego volví a agarrar la barra metálica. La voz femenina me había asustado, pero no pensaba hacerle ver que era débil.

—¿Qué quieres, LeBlanc?— Escupí su nombre como si fuera veneno, el simple echo de pronunciarlo me quemaba la garganta, sentía repugnancia hacia ella y todo lo que le rodeaba. Mi mirada de odio no pasó desapercibida, pero mis lágrimas era evidente que tampoco. Con una estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia se acercó hacia mi celda y acarició una de mis manos con las suyas, la quité de inmediato, yéndome hacia atrás, hasta toparme con la pared, deslicé mi espalda en ella y me senté en el suelo, con las manos abrazando mis rodillas sin dejar de mirarla.

—Has sido una niñita muy mala ¿Lo sabes, verdad?— Con un chasquido de dedos una llave apareció en la palma de su otra mano, la cual utilizó para abrir la puerta de mi celda. El chirriante y escandaloso sonido de la puerta abriéndose penetró mis tímpanos haciendo que mi mueca fuera ahora de dolor, ella rió y volví a mi expresión de odio.

—No tienes ni idea de con quién estás hablando.— Apreté los dientes y me mordí la lengua para no llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, el miedo y el desconcierto eran demasiados. LeBlanc se aproximó a mí con esos aires de mujer aparentemente seductora y sensual, pero, estaba claro que sólo era una zorra calculadora.

—¿Ah no? Déjame adivinar... Estoy hablando con un pajarito sin libertad, un pajarito que está prisionero y que si no hace lo que yo quiero...— Se sentó en el pútrido colchón que había a mi lado, tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos, apretándome las mejillas y se acercó a mi oído, hizo que me estremeciera y que soltara un fuerte gruñido para que me liberara, agarré su brazo con mis dos manos dispuesta a retorcérselo pero...—Si no haces lo que quiero, tus amigos morirán.— El corazón se me congeló. Un grito ahogado salió de mí, deslicé mis manos por su brazo haciendo que cayeran rendidas en el suelo y mi mirada se perdiera en el fuego de aquella vela a la que le quedaban pocos minutos de vida.

—¿Qu-qué quieres decir?— Aún sin mirarle a la cara, perdida en la inmensidad del fuego hice un gran esfuerzo por preguntar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. _Príncipe, hermano... Tricky. _Las lágrimas volvieron a emanar de mis ojos, ella se burló de mí riéndose sin compasión, su risa me ponía enferma, hacía que quisiera vomitar sólo de escucharla. La miré de nuevo con ojos llenos de ira, me levanté y agarré su delicado cuello entre mis manos, apretándolo fuertemente. —¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR?— Mascullé entre dientes gritando lo más fuerte que pude en su oído, ella cerró los ojos fuertemente y en un segundo se desvaneció entre mis dedos, haciendo que cayera al suelo, apoyándome en mis rodillas y mis codos. —Maldita hija de...— Miré al suelo, sabía que no podía vencerla cuerpo a cuerpo, ella haría lo mismo una y otra vez, desvanecerse.

—¿Crees a caso que lo de capturarte ha sido simplemente un capricho?— Volví a mirarla sentándome de nuevo en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas esta vez, ella acariciaba su cuello con una de sus manos mientras con la otra sostenía ahora su bastón, apuntándome con él. —Te mataría ahora mismo si no me fueras útil.— Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, dejó de sobarse el cuello y su mano cayó a un lado de su cuerpo. Sonrió de nuevo y me miró. —Pero me eres muy útil ahora querida.— Rió con esa estúpida risa, quería vomitar. Mi respiración era agitada y todo mi cuerpo temblaba dado al frío, pero ¿Qué importaba? Todo tal y como está era y es parte de su plan; todo.

Sequé mis lágrimas con la manga de mi vestimenta y dirigí de nuevo mi mirada hacia ella, viendo como LeBlanc se aproximaba a la puerta, saliendo de ella y cerrándola con ese estrepitoso sonido tan molesto que casi perfora mis tímpanos. Cerró la puerta con la llave que volvió a sacar de la nada con un chasquido y antes de darse la vuelta me miró. —Deberías tomarte la sopa, querida. Se te va a enfriar.— Soltó estruendosas carcajadas que resonaron por toda la celda y se esfumó dejando ese humo violeta en el lugar.

Abracé mis piernas y tiritando de frío comencé a llorar mirando a esa vela, contemplando el fuego que poco a poco... murió.

**Final de la narración de Lux.**

Un día más para los residentes de Demacia. Los niños irían al colegio, los mayores a trabajar y quizás algún que otra pareja de jóvenes se escapaba para dar rienda suelta a ese animal amor adolescente. Nada había cambiado en Demacia, todo seguía igual, mas no para los altos cargos.

—Bien, os hemos reunido aquí porque creemos que sois los más poderosos y mejores luchadores de Demacia, tenemos algo que contaros.— El príncipe Jarvan IV hablaba presidiendo una enorme mesa circular, sentado la silla de madera tallada a mano por un antiguo anciano de Demacia, la cual antes utilizó su antecesor Jarvan I. —Como iba diciendo, hay un asunto muy grave entre manos.— Carraspeó y cerró los ojos. Los presentes comenzaron a impacientarse pero el príncipe no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que habían secuestrado a Luxxana y salvarla estaba en manos de un desconocido? Apretó fuertemente sus manos en puños pero notó algo en su hombro izquierdo. —Garen...— Susurró el príncipe notando que su compañero y amigo le había posado su mano en el hombro y le miraba con decisión. Se miraron por unos segundos y el príncipe comenzó a contar todo lo ocurrido.

Todos los presentes en la sala callaron al instante y escucharon la historia con atención, las caras eran de sorpresa, enfado, ira, tristeza pero sobretodo decisión. Decisión por mantenerse unidos en ésta batalla que no hacía más que comenzar. Hablaron sobre tácticas de combate, hablaron sobre Lux, hablaron sobre LeBlanc y de lo que más hablaron fue...

—¿Será seguro, príncipe Jarvan?— Preguntó dudosa una mujer de oscuro cabello tapado por un metálico casco, miró al príncipe y éste le sonrió haciendo que ella también sonriera.

—Tranquila Quinn, no pondría en peligro a ninguno de vosotros, todos sois importantes para mí.— Las palabras de su príncipe conmovieron a los demacianos, todos se dieron miradas de complicidad y comenzaron a elaborar una astuta estrategia, conocían a LeBlanc, sabían qué podían y qué no podían hacer para derrotarla pero...

—Mi príncipe, si me es tan amable dejar que me exprese.— Una pequeña Yordle con dos graciosas coletas a los lados y de cabello blanco, se puso de pie en su silla de madera y habló algo más fuerte para que se la pudiera escuchar por encima del bullicio.

—Adelante Poppy ¿Qué has pensado?— Todos la miraron con atención.

—No deberíamos planear estrategias contra LeBlanc...— Vaciló unos segundos antes de hablar, carraspeó y retomó su palabra a la espera de sus compañeros. —¿No creéis que ella no saldrá a batalla? Mandará a secuaces, mandará a gente sin importancia para ella, pero LeBlanc no se presentará a la lucha.— Todos los presentes cayeron en la cuenta de lo que Poppy quería decir.

—Bien visto amiga.— Una enorme gárgola sentada al lado de la Yordle habló por primera vez en todo el rato que allí estuvieron. Cada uno de los presentes le miraron algo sorprendidos. —De ser así, no tenemos estrategia. Si fuéramos a batalla caeríamos en el intento y dejaríamos Demacia en manos de LeBlanc, o peor aún. En manos de Noxus.— La gárgola miró a Garen con tristeza, mas él sabía perfectamente cuán malo podía llegar a ser eso.

—¿Entonces? ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿Debemos rendirnos y ya?— Xin Zhao habló con tristeza y rabia mirando al príncipe, éste no supo qué contestar.

—Un segundo.— Una melódica y dulce voz inundó la mete de todas las personas que yacían en la sala, de pronto todos se giraron a una muchacha joven de azulado cabello muriendo en unas puntas con tonos amarillentos y que portaba consigo un extraño y antiguo instrumento que la protegía en todo momento. —¿Quién es _el argoniano_ del que hablasteis, mi príncipe?— La muchacha aún muda, prestó atención a algo que al parecer nadie se dio cuenta. —El podría ayudarnos.— Todos miraron al príncipe y a Garen quienes se miraban entre sí sorprendidos.

—Lo traeré.— Garen rompió el silencio algo cortante, y sin más se dirigió a la salida.

Mientras en una habitación de hospital, yacía Tricky caminando de un lado para otro sin rumbo alguno por toda la estancia. _¿Por qué no han venido aún a por mí? ¿Habrá pasado algo?_ Se preguntaba el argoniando algo angustiado y nervioso. Miró el reloj, las 11:24 p.m y aún no había señal de ningún demaciano que le diera noticias sobre sus movimientos o al menos informarle de que él no participaría en la batalla, decirle que no era asunto suyo y mandarle a la mierda... Pero ésta espera no era sana para él.

—Tricky.— La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un musculoso hombre con una enorme armadura en su cuerpo.

—¿Garen?— Los ojos del argoniano se llenaron de luz al ver que al fin había noticias.

—Te necesitamos en la sala de reuniones.— Tricky simplemente asintió.

Tras unos minutos; pues Tricky tuvo que vestirse y tomar su bolsa de piel metiendo dentro de ella el diario que portaba siempre consigo, se encaminaron a dicha sala. Garen le contó a Tricky todo lo que habían hablado allí, habían hablado de él y pensaban que era la única solución que tenían, él debía guiarles en su lucha contra LeBlanc, pues conocía el terreno.

Al llegar, Garen abrió las puertas y entraron a la sala. Iluminada por una hermosa lámpara encima de la mesa circular que había en el centro donde estaban sentados todos los presentes, quienes se levantaron ante la llegada de Garen y aquel nuevo ser que no conocían pero supusieron que sería aquel argoniano que mencionó el príncipe.

—Bien...— Comentó Garen mientras se encaminaba, seguido de Tricky, cerca del príncipe Jarvan. —Chicos, éste es el argoniano del que hemos estado hablando. Tricky.

—Ho-hola.— Saludó tímidamente el nombrado levantando la mano. Los presentes sonrieron y comenzaron a hablar todos a la vez sobre el recién llegado.

—Silencio, vamos.— Jarvan habló y todo el mundo calló en el acto. Se giró al argoniano, quien estaba visiblemente nervioso y le habló. —Deberás contarnos todo lo que sepas de LeBlanc, todo lo que sepas de La rosa negra y en fin... Todo lo que sepas en general.— Sin más, hizo que Garen le diera un asiento y todos se sentaron en aquella mesa circular, mirando con expectación al argoniano.

—Vale... Pues me llamo Tricky y mi historia comienza...— Así, Tricky comenzó a contar con todo lujo de detalles la historia de su vida, el drama y la tragedia que tuvo que pasar desde que era un niño, el asesinato de su padre y su dragón, las torturas de LeBlanc, los planes que ella tenía y el odio hacia Demacia que se respiraba por toda La rosa negra... Un par de lágrimas salieron de alguno de los presentes, todos se conmovieron ante la historia de aquel pobre desgraciado e infeliz argoniano que vio la muerte ante sus ojos. Toda la sala permaneció en silencio, nadie era capaz de hablar ni musitar palabra alguna.

—Supongo que ésta lucha para ti es algo personal ¿Me equivoco?— La mujer dragón rompió el silencio entre los presentes y miró directamente al argoniano. Notó el dolor en su voz al escuchar cuando vio morir en frente de sus ojos a su adorado dragón y a todos los demás de su ciudad y sintió compasión.

—Sí.— Sentenció Tricky devolviéndole la misma mirada, se quedaron así durante unos segundos y el príncipe rompió el silencio que se había apoderado de la sala nuevamente.

—Entonces, comenzaremos con la estrategia, Tricky... Guíanos.— Garen y Jarvan le ofrecieron un papel algo amarillento y una pluma para que dibujara los planos del aquel castillo.

El argoniano trazó líneas, uniéndolas y dibujando así el primer piso, en otra hoja dibujó el segundo, y así hasta que llegó al último donde se encontraban las celdas. —Aquí estuve yo todos esos años... Y seguramente es donde tengan a Lux.— Miró a todos los cargos demacianos que le observaban con toda atención. Él se sintió algo avergonzado de que todo el mundo le mirara, pero sabía que no podía acongojarse, debía seguir. —Lo mejor será hacer grupos.— Carraspeó y señaló la parte trasera del castillo. —Por aquí deberían ir el grupo que hiciese de cebo, pues la única entrada está por aquí.— Señaló el frente del castillo, donde había dibujada una puerta que daba al interior del edificio.

—¿No hay otra entrada?— Preguntó Quinn mirando la hoja.

—No... Por eso, el primer equipo debe hacer de cebo para que los demás puedan entrar en el castillo por la puerta principal... Vamos, la única.— Siguió señalando sitios en el mapa, pensando más estrategias. —Emh... Creo que lo mejor sería que cuando estemos dentro del castillo nos separemos.— Señaló la hoja donde dibujó las celdas, el último piso. —Yo me sé todos los atajos que se pueden hacer dentro del castillo, puedo ir rápidamente a las celdas y rescatar a Lux, seguramente esté encerrada pero me las puedo apañar.— Todos asintieron.

—¿Y los demás, qué debemos hacer?— Preguntó Vayne con disimulada expectación.

—Los demás deberéis ser cautelosos y adentraros por aquí.— Trazó una línea desde la entrada hacia una de las habitaciones. —Que es donde LeBlanc tiene la sala de reuniones, pues a no ser que lo haya cambiado... Es donde tenía todos los secretos más oscuros de La rosa negra...— El aliento de todos y cada uno de los presentes se congeló. ¿Podrían a caso por fin saber qué tenían entre manos aquellos fríos y calculadores estúpidos?

—Ya veo...— Comentó Vayne de nuevo, volviendo a relajarse en su silla, cerrando los ojos tras sus gafas rojizas.

—¿Todo entendido? Simplemente hacen falta hacer los grupos.— Comentó Garen mirando a todos los presentes.

Dos demacianos levantaron la mano. —Príncipe, nos presentamos voluntarios Galio y yo para hacer de cebo.— Comentó Poppy mirando a su compañero, quien le devolvía la mirada.

—Perfecto.— Todos les sonrieron, esos dos arriesgarían su vida para que los demás pudieran entrar. —Tened cuidado.— Su sonrisa no era sincera, Jarvan estaba muy preocupado por su gente, no quería que nada malo le pasara a nadie. —Entonces, los demás nos...— De pronto, una voz inundó su mente de nuevo, Sona.

—Me ofrezco voluntaria para ayudar al cebo, si van dos sería demasiado cantoso, si somos tres quizás se lo creen más, además mi etwahl puede ayudarnos a sobrevivir.— Comentó la virtuosa de las cuerdas, dejando anonadado al argoniano.

—¿Cómo ha hecho eso?— Susurró para sí, pero todos pudieron oírlo. Rieron ante el comentario y Sona se enterneció, levantándose de su asiento, se acercó a él y posó su mano sobre su instrumento para que sólo él pudiera escucharla.

—No tengo voz, mas me comunico por el alma.— Tricky se sonrojó levemente, la muchacha de azulados cabellos era increíblemente hermosa y el aura de pureza que emanaba de su ser, era increíble. Los dos se sonrieron y Sona volvió a su asiento.

Cuando la virtuosa de las cuerdas volvió a su asiento, le esperaba a su lado su gran amigo Taric, quien la miró con una sonrisa. —Lo que haces en los corazones de la gente es increíble.— Sona sonrió a su amigo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de éste. —No te dejaré sola ¿Lo sabes, verdad?— Sona le miró y Taric puso una mano sobre el etwahl de ella.

—Taric, no tienes porqué.— La mirada de la muchacha de azulados cabellos era de tristeza, pero alegría al mismo tiempo al saber que su amigo cuidaría de ella en ésta batalla. Se sonrieron mutuamente y Taric también se presentó voluntario para prestarse como cebo.

Después de unos minutos deliberando, llegaron a la conclusión de que Sona, Taric, Poppy y Galio guiados por Valor, serían los primeros en salir cuando cayera la noche, pues pensaron que si pudiera estar oscuro o haber dificultades en el camino, Valor sería sus ojos. Por otro lado; Tricky, el príncipe Jarvan IV, Garen, Vayne Shyvanna y Quinn se adentrarían en el castillo por la única puerta posible y cuando estuvieran allí Tricky se dirigiría cautelosa y silenciosamente a rescatar a Lux mientras que los demás intentaban penetrar en la sala de reuniones y robar los archivos y documentos importantes de La rosa negra.

Con un fuerte golpe en la mesa, el príncipe Jarvan IV se levantó de su asiento, haciendo que todos le imitaran. Miró fijamente a todos y cada uno de los suyos y puso una mano en el centro de la mesa, todos hicieron lo mismo. —Ésta noche... Será legendaria.— El fuego en las miradas de todos los presentes era notorio, la furia y las ansias porque la batalla diera comienzo no tenían nombre, ésta noche Demacia se alzaría, Demacia se haría más grande.

Mientras, en La rosa negra, LeBlanc no estaba de brazos cruzados, pues había planificado también su estrategia junto a sus aliados. Swain, Elise, Vladimir, Warwik, Darius y Katarina estaban tranquilos y relajados tomando algunas cervezas y riendose del ridículo que iban a hacer esos estúpidos demacianos al intentar si quiera adentrarse en el castillo. Mientras, la maquiavélica LeBlanc miraba por uno de los ventanales de la sala, había comenzado a nevar. De pronto unos golpes se escucharon fuera del castillo, a las puertas, todos se miraron sorprendidos y corrieron hacia la puerta principal, LeBlanc seguida de Swain abrieron y lo que se encontraron les hizo esbozar una maléfica sonrisa digna de cualquier demonio.

—Déjame ayudar, tengo cuentas pendientes con ese maldito príncipe...— La voz de ultratumba hizo que la mayoría de los presentes se estremeciera y un escalofrío les recorriera el cuerpo, LeBlanc y Swain se miraron y con sumo gusto dejaron entrar a aquel ser.

—Eres bienvenido siempre, Sion.— Habló Swain volviendo a mirar a LeBlanc con esa sonrisa que cortaba los latidos del corazón.

—Parece que esta vez, tenemos un arma secreta.— Rió la mujer de cabello oscuro apretando su bastón. —Vamos a ser legendarios.— Entrecerró los ojos imaginando la tan ansiada victoria.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal éste cuarto capítulo? La verdad es que he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendolo, creo que es mi preferido de todos y la verdad es que estoy increíblemente satisfecha y contenta con el resultado. _

_Siento mucho la espera, pero es que ésta historia es algo difícil para mí, pues no me había embarcado en algo así nunca, la verdad... Pero me está encantando, la hago también por disfrute personal, pues me agrada el rumbo que está tomando y no sé... ¿Qué opináis? Me gustaría recibir algún comentario y que dierais vuestra opinión._

_Agradecimientos a las personas que me leen, gracias de verdad._


End file.
